No Church In The Wild
by simplynia
Summary: It's been two years since Bonnie put the town of Mystic Falls in her rear view Mirror. Two yeas of substantial peace, that is until her past comes back inevitably and rocks her to the core. Will she turn and run again or will she stand and finally put it all to rest? Main Characters: Bonnie/Damon/Marcel/Klaus.
1. Stay One Step Ahead

**Disclaimer: This story is a Bonnie Bennett, Marcel from The Originals spinoff, and Damon Salvatore pairing with Niklaus Mikaelson thrown in there. I own none of the characters in this story. It is simply my alternate universe interpretation of what could happen in the future. This is rated T for language though the rating may be upped to Mature further down the line. You've been warned *Evil Laughter*. Thanks to the lovely ladies on tumblr who helped with the title. You know who you are. ;) Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Two years.

That's how long it's been since Bonnie Bennett put the town of Mystic Falls in her rearview mirror. Two years since a load has been lifted from off her petite shoulders. Two years since she had been caught in the middle of a supernatural war that she never wanted any part of.

And two years since the death of her best friend.

It was safe to say that though she left in turmoil, it was the best decision that Bonnie had ever made and the only thing she would have done differently was leave sooner. The town brought nothing but destruction to all residents who simply knew too much. Bonnie herself had barely escaped with her sanity intact. Where she ended up was almost as bad in terms of supernatural activity, but certainly not any worse that what she was used to.

Having recently turned twenty, Bonnie looked back over her teenage years and wondered just how in the hell she survived without committing suicide. She realized now more than ever that she had more strength than she once gave herself credit for. Anyone carrying a fraction of the weight she shouldered would've given up early on but she persevered, even if it was only for the sake of others. She figured she had that to thank them all for.

It was weird not hearing from the Salvatores or the Mikaelsons. Her best guest was that they were all still reeling from the grief and anguish of the very destruction they brought upon themselves to even notice she had gone. Yes, they were that self-absorbed. Whenever they _did_ notice her absence she was long gone, making sure to leave no traces of her existence in her wake. For reasons unknown, Bonnie had suffered a bout of guilt with each increasing mile she placed between herself and Mystic Falls but as the miles grew, the guilt diminished. They didn't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett, none of them did. Their tolerance of her only lasted for as long as it took for a spell to leave her lips, then they were off to their own business leaving her at the mercy of the spirits.

_The Spirits._

The thought made Bonnie scoff aloud. The very spirits that were supposed to protect her, whom claimed to be her ancestors and mentors had no qualms punishing her every five seconds for simply trying to keep her friends alive. They often contradicted what they stood for by putting her life in jeopardy many times; possessing her and manipulating her to do what they thought was right. In the end, Bonnie was exhausted and used by both and ultimately, she was the fool. The thought still brought a bitter taste to Bonnie's mouth. It seemed that no matter what she did, no one was ever in her corner. When the rubber met the road, no one ever looked out for her and no one ever gave a damn if she lived or died. They all had bigger and better things to worry about and Bonnie Bennett was in no one's top three.

Hell, she wasn't even in the top ten.

Well, there_ was__** one person…**_

But it didn't matter now. Everything from people, to plans, and even objects, came before her and Bonnie herself had placed her own wellbeing on the backburner for the sake of others. It was a mystery how she even escaped Mystic Falls with any shred of dignity or self-esteem.

Sighing, Bonnie tried in vain to put an end to her ruminations but in recent days it had all become hard to do. The dreams that plagued her sleep at night were beginning to become more and more vivid and as much as Bonnie feared, she believed that soon and very soon her past would be falling into her lap in some form or the other. The thought made her want to break out in tears but Bonnie was stronger than that. She had been through too much and seen too many things in her short years to fall prey to her own emotions. She refused to accept the role as an emotional female that could cry at the drop of a hat, though ironically, she was just that. No one but her knew how sensitive she really was and Bonnie liked it that way. While it was no secret that loyalty was her weakness, what people didn't know was that Bonnie was naturally helpful to a fault and often found herself fighting hard to prove herself worthy in the eyes of those that doubted her.

It had less to do with wanting to fit in and more to do with her own insecurities, but that was a different story for a different day.

**"If you think any harder, you're going to get permanent wrinkles on that gorgeous face of yours."** Bonnie turned towards the doorway of the study she sat in, smiling when she was greeted with a chocolate covered smirk. She returned one of her own and shook her head.

**"I went this long without any," **she acknowledged, inclining her neck to receive a kiss from the aforementioned lips. She bit her lip as she stared up at the handsome man before her who adorned her skin complexion. His skin was as flawless and soft as hers though underneath he was solid muscle. The thought made Bonnie grin to herself.

**"That's because black don't crack."**

Bonnie giggled and rolled her eyes. **"Must you always be obnoxious, Marcel?" **

**"S'human nature," **he slurred with a shrug. Bonnie gave him an incredulous look and shook her head.

**"I think you'd have to actually be human to qualify for that." **Bonnie smiled when he waved her off and sat on the arm of the loveseat she was occupying.

**"Just wanted to see you smile, 'tis all," **Marcel answered honestly. He often found Bonnie lost in herself, more so recently, and did all he could to bring her out of mental prison. While she never shared much about her past, upon learning she was a witch, he knew that whatever it was that sent thwarted into her prison of thoughts for hours couldn't be anything good. Which is why he did all he could to make things easy for her.

**"You're so sweet," **Bonnie replied, placing a hand on his cheek. The feeling of death she once got when she first touched him was now practically nonexistent. She stroked his jawline for a brief moment before withdrawing her hand and frowning at him. **"Now what do you want?"**

**"Man you're good," **Marcel laughed and held his hand up, admitting defeat. **"A'ight. So, there's this party tonight. I want you to be my lovely, sexy, arm piece. I'll buy you a dress and all. Get that hair done up'," **Marcel patted his head in a 'ghetto girl' fashion as he ended the sentence earning an endearing laugh from Bonnie. His dimpled smile appeared not long after. It was hard to fathom sometimes that this one man ran New Orleans' underworld. Bonnie watched as he schooled his features into a more serious one with ease that was almost unsettling. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _hard to believe. **"If you're busy I'll understand." **The sincerity and respect in his eyes would've taken her aback if she hadn't gotten used to it by now. Marcel had expressed many times how much respect he had for witches. The fact that Bonnie was a Bennett increased his level of respect tenfold. In his words, the Bennett's were the 'Kennedy's of the supernatural world'.

Bonnie took a moment to think, though she didn't really need one. She had absolutely nothing to do but at the rare chance of coming off as important as he, she stalled for a moment for dramatic effect. _Hey_, she was still a woman. **"You're in luck. I'm free," **she informed him, watching as his smile brightened.

**"Great. Be ready by seven. I have someone important I want to show you off too." **Bonnie rolled her eyes even as a smile graced her lips. She didn't protest as Marcel pulled out his black credit card and hand it to her. She reluctantly accepted, knowing from past experiences that to argue would be unfeasible. He was just as stubborn as she was but to her dismay he had much more patience, resulting in him winning several watched Marcel's departing figure as he left the room, bidding her adieu. Given the parties he was known to throw and attend, she knew she had to look flawless. With that said, no longer would she be distracted by the trifles of her mind; she had a lot to look forward to.

* * *

The Louisiana air was muggy despite the light breeze that blessed her periodically from the open window across the room. Bonnie had figured humidity would be her biggest enemy that night which was part of the reason she skipped out on curls and settled for the flat-ironed, disproportioned bob-cut that rested beautifully on her shoulders and at the nape of her neck. She wanted a change and nothing was more drastic than trading in her long, chocolate colored hair for a shorter blonde look. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how her hair would look six inches shorter than its previous eighteen but somehow it worked out for her and she was able to pull it off effortlessly.

Her hair effectively brought out the rich, scarlet colored Herve Leger bandage dress she wore. The dress left little to the imagination for it clung desperately to every square inch of her developed body, exposing curves that easily went unnoticed in her everyday attire. From the moment she slid into it, she knew the dress would cause problems but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care long enough to consider wearing something else. Besides, after years of going virtually unnoticed in her hometown, it was quite refreshing to grasp the attention of every eligible bachelors' (and even bachelorettes at times), attention. The attention Bonnie began to receive around town was startling at first but she grew to accept and even enjoy it at times. It was nice to be admired.

**"I'm convinced you want me to drop dead, Gorgeous." **Turning to the direction of the voice, Bonnie smiled as a handsome Marcel came into view. She took a moment to admire his look. He had managed to pull off a casual look and make it appear almost formal. His biker jacket, unfastened, exposed the Henley shirt he wore underneath that showed off his collarbone and the gold chain that settled against it. His dark wash jeans managed to fit him perfectly while also sagging and gathering at the tops of his high-top supra clad feet. Bonnie's smile of appreciation turned into a slight squint when she couldn't help but noticed the familiarity his outfit seemed to strike within her.

**"No worries, I'll just resurrect you afterwards," **she smirked, stirring up a lustful glint in Marcel's eyes. He approached her, pushing off the wall he leaned against and held out his arm to which she accepted, locking arms with him as he turned to lead them out of the room. **"You don't look bad yourself," **Bonnie complimented as they strode through the narrow hallway of the Victorian styled home. Marcel paused once they arrived to the top of the grand staircase so that she could brace herself against him as they descended. It was a wonder to him that she could walk at all in heels so high but then, she had always been graceful from what he'd been able to gather.

**"Next to you, I'm a toad," **he brushed off. **"Ain't nobody checking' for me," **he replied honestly. Bonnie always managed to steal the spotlight without ever trying. It was one of the many things he adored about her. When they first crossed paths, she possessed an air of innocence about her that he hadn't seen in a witch before. Most of them lost said innocence after being jaded by the hardships of the supernatural realm and though Bonnie had been close to being one of the many to experience this, her underlying innocence had somehow survived. Noticing this, Marcel did all he could to preserve that rare quality about her, doing all he could to shelter her from anything he thought would tarnish her.

A genuine smile stretched across her lips. Marcel seemed to always go out of his way to compliment her and uplift her in a way she was never used to. At first it made her uncomfortable and she wondered what his hidden agenda was but as time went on she grew to realize that it was just the person he was, at least towards her. His reputation in the city was not lost on her but as he had easily accepted her with limited knowledge of her past, she learned to accept him for who he was.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to reach the West Bank. Bonnie wasn't surprised at the amount of people outside of the plantation style home located in the middle of seemingly nowhere outside of the city. Bonnie could tell that this party, like most Marcel hosted or attended, would be littered with creatures of the supernatural. She didn't have to be a witch to notice it. The isolation and location of the house spoke in volumes. That, coupled with the low and limited lighting was a dead giveaway. It as a coven—for vampires, that is. Despite knowing she was in good hands, Bonnie felt a tingle of nervousness prick in the back of her throat. She would never get over her uneasiness for vampires and with her past, who could really blame her?

**"So, who was this mystery person you want me to meet?" **The entire ride, both Bonnie and Marcel sat in the backseat in comfortable silence, mainly due to Bonnie, once again, being lost in her own thoughts. Marcel could see right through her however. She was beginning to grow nervous and he didn't have to use his heightened sense of smell to sense it; for it was only when she was nervous that silence unsettled her.

**"My sire. He decided to blow into town after a hundred and fifty years to check on me. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the bastard again," **Marcel chuckled, though in his mind, he secretly wondered just what his reason for returning was. The man never did anything without reason. Marcel was smart to be suspicious. **"This is his house, by the way," **he added, knowing that would be her next question. Bonnie eyed the house with a less than pleased look on her face before scoffing.

**"Yeah? What billionaire did he drink to get it?" **Marcel chuckled, not at all bothered by Bonnie's judgmental temperament. In this case, she had every right to be that way given on the type of person he knew his sire was.

**"Oh yeah. You two will get along nicely," **he said instead, voice dripping with sarcasm. Bonnie rolled her eyes unapologetically and shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs as the car came to a stop.

**"Yeah, that usually means the opposite coming from you," **Bonnie responded, stepping out of the car once her door opened. She smiled at the driver and gave the hand he extended a light squeeze; her way of thanking him.

Inside, Bonnie had to admit, was rather impressive._ Too _impressive if you were to ask her; she had only seen this level of elegance once before and it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Everything from two large white swans perched in the fountain in the middle of the foyer to the live orchestrated music floating in the air above them from a location nearby made Bonnie lift her eyes in confusion. It was safe to say they were underdressed for whatever occasion this was.

**"Um…" **Bonnie was barely able to voice her concern when she heard a voice that made her body stiffen noticeably.

**"Ah, Marcel. So great to see you after almost a century and a half." **The distinct British accent, coupled with a lisp tailored to one person and one person only made the hair on Bonnie's neck stood up as she slowly turned on her heels, faced with the side profile of none other than Niklaus Mikaelson.

Niklaus smiled at Marcel, not paying much else attention to anything else. Marcel had been one of his first sires when he arrived to New Orleans some two hundred years back. One of the best decisions Niklaus had ever made was sparing Marcel's life, turning him into a vampire as opposed to killing him on sight. Marcel had been the most loyal of subjects, given his circumstances at the time; one of the only people on earth that Niklaus would ever call a friend and that was saying a lot.

Marcel smiled as he pulled Niklaus into a brotherly embrace, letting him go after a moment of 'brotherly love'. **"Niklaus, my man. Still bougie as hell, I see," **Marcel joked as he greeted Niklaus in his own way, to which Niklaus only smiled. Marcel turned to where Bonnie stood to his left, stretching his arms out in efforts to introduce her only to find that she had long since gone. Frowning, Marcel glanced around the ballroom only to find that she was nowhere in sight. His first instinct was to look for her immediately but soon pushed that thought to the side as Niklaus began to lead him to another section of the house. He needn't worry. She was a witch and he knew that with the power she possessed, as well as her reputation in the city, no vampire in their right mind would try anything with her.

* * *

Upon seeing her arch enemy, Bonnie ran like hell out of the mansion and away from Niklaus. She thanked her stars for listening to her inner self earlier that told her to cast a protection spell that would make her invisible to any being that posed a threat to her. She wasn't sure why she had picked that spell at the time but it all made since now. She didn't know if the spell would work since it'd been so vague but the fact that no one saw her run away was a good sign.

Slouching against a tree, Bonnie brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hand as she sifted through her frantic thoughts. She knew things from her past would catch up with her one day and based on her dreams, she knew it would have more than likely been sometime soon but she hadn't thought it'd be _this _soon. She virtually had no warning. For the first time she regretted cutting herself off from the spirits and taking up a new form of magic called expression. While she could no longer be punished for using her magic anymore, warnings for her safety were few and far between. Any warning she got now was sensed through her magic; which was why she couldn't figure out why she hadn't sensed Klaus the moment she walked through the door. He was the strongest creature she had ever encountered and when she lived in Mystic Falls, she as always able to detect him in some form. It was a trait that made her his most worthy opponent and one she relied on to keep out of sticky situations in regards to him.

_You're getting weak. You haven't been using as much magic as you used to which is why you couldn't sense him coming. You mustn't let your guard down._

Bonnie wasn't sure where the voice in her head was coming from but it was right. Marcel had spoiled her. If she needed to perform large spells either she'd use one of the many talismans he'd collected over the years or he'd find a witch for her to channel. The strain she once felt when she was younger was rarely, if ever, felt now.

The faint sounds of rustling immediately snapped Bonnie out of reverie and she instantly stood to her feet, bracing herself against the tree as she looked around the cloak of darkness that had since settled when she left the 'party'. She heard the rustling of leaves come from the other side of the tree and carefully peeped around the trunk to see who was intruding into her space. It was almost fickle of her to run when she had a spell protecting her but as of now Bonnie was acting purely on instinct.

Just as she was about to look away, Bonnie saw a dark figure move into view, clearly looking for something out of the ordinary as they turned their head from left to right slowly. It was clearly not human, for the faintest sound caught its attention. Bonnie wasn't sure how well the spell worked against the noises she made but based on the way the way the creature was behaving, it knew she was somewhere close by. On normal circumstances, Bonnie wouldn't have been jostled by this 'threat'. She had gone up against much stronger creatures and won however given that Klaus was the only creature she couldn't seem to beat, she had to be wise. She didn't know what kind of traps he had set for her and for him to be in New Orleans of all places, she knew he had already had her in his sights long before he'd been in hers. The thought unsettled her. He was already several steps ahead of her and what was worse this time was she didn't have anyone around who knew the kind of games he played.

This brought her to her next thought. Marcel was Klaus's sire. Of all the places in the world, she ended up in New Orleans, living with the sire of her mortal enemy. As much as she wanted to believe that it was sheer coincidence, she knew better. No way in hell was anything involving the supernatural merely coincidental.

Bonnie gulped and turned around to run only to run smack into a solid chest.

* * *

**Sixteen Hours Earlier**

Damon Salvatore didn't have much to smile about these days. Hell, for most of his existence he hadn't had much to smile about. As much as he teased his brother Stefan about his brooding, Damon had to admit that when he was alone, he brooded just as much as Stefan, if not more. At least Stefan was always able to make friends and find love. Damon had neither of that. He always ended up alone and as much as he told himself that that was what he wanted, deep down it was all a lie. Damon craved for someone to love him as hard as he loved others who had ultimately rejected him.

One of the only times his love was requited; it was short lived and brutally snatched away from him. Her name was Elena Gilbert and she had first been in love with Stefan Salvatore, his younger brother. The story behind the trio was a long and drawn out sobs tale but in the end, Elena fell for him as well and they became an item. It didn't last however and ultimately Elena met her death at the hand of a man Damon hated more than anything on his earth. A man he was currently tracking to avenge his lover's death but also a man who was always twenty steps ahead of him and with no one left to call an ally, avenging Elena's death would be harder than he originally anticipated but not impossible.

_If only he had a witch…_

Bonnie.

It wasn't the first time he thought to include her, but Damon hadn't seen or heard from the little witch in two, almost three years. He didn't know the first place to look; she could be anywhere and knowing Bonnie if she didn't want to be found then there would be no way in hell to find her. The thought made Damon sigh in frustration. Revenge, though sweet, was an arduous task that was more than overwhelming at times but it was nothing he wasn't used to. All he needed was one small break to put things in motion again.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by his ringtone chiming loudly as his phone began vibrating against his hip. Taking a break from his diabolical plans, Damon answered. **"Make it worth my time."**

**"He's in New Orleans. Move fast, I'm not sure how long he's staying." **Damon thought he was hearing things when he recognized his estranged brother's voice in his ear. The two hadn't seen each other in two years. After the death of Elena, Stefan took off and hadn't looked back. Part of the reason Damon kept his current number for so long was because he had hoped to one day hear from Stefan though he knew as well as anybody that when Stefan disappeared, he stayed gone for at least a decade or two. Hearing his brother's voice made Damon exhale in relief, almost as if he had been holding his breath since his baby bro left. Despite everything, Damon still cared underneath it all.

**"Stefan. What the ****_hell_****? How did you even know I was looking for him in the first place?" **Damon had lots of questions and they spewed out of him before he could really stop to think about them all. **"Where the hell are you? And why call now out of the blue?"** Damon didn't have time to kick himself for showing too much concern but sudden confusion always made him more vulnerable than he would ever admit.

**"I know you," **Stefan replied in a smug tone that told Damon two things. One; this wasn't the Stefan that left Mystic Falls and two; he had been drinking _way_ too much human blood. **"I know you won't give up until you end the fucker. Just thought I'd help." **Damon could almost see the smirk on younger Salvatore's face and shook his head. He was just glad to hear from his brother again.

**"Yeah well, thanks, Shit Face," **Damon chided in efforts to regain some of his masculinity. The Mother Hen look was not worn well by him. Stefan chuckled briefly.

**"Oh yeah, your little witch is there too. I wouldn't doubt that Klaus is up to something so you'd better an extra swish in your hips." **Damon didn't have time to retort for Stefan had already hung up. Immediately, Damon stood to his feet and threw on his black leather jacket—his trademark. He grabbed everything he thought he'd need and stuffed it in a duffle bag; an act that would have taken a regular human an hour but for him, a matter of minutes thanks to his vampiric speed and agility. He paused for a minute and saved the number Stefan called from, though knowing Stefan, he had probably already discarded the phone. Rolling his eyes at the thought Damon gathered his things and left out the door; ready to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

Bonnie looked up at the figure before her and frowned at the unfamiliar face with the chilling smile. She had half expected it to be Niklaus standing before her but alas it was not. She immediately pieced two and two together when she the man before her eyes went yellow as his fangs descended from his gums. A hybrid. One of Niklaus's no doubt.

Bonnie prepared to give him an aneurysm but stopped in her tracks when blood splattered on her face, catching her completely off guard. She gasped and wiped her eyes clear in time to see a hand retreating from the center of the creature's chest. Bonnie backed away quickly, narrowly avoiding the creature's falling body and looked up to see the culprit grinning widely down at her.

**"I can't tell you how long it's been since I did that. Still get the same rush as before." **Despite the darkness that enveloped the both of them, Bonnie caught a glimpse of that unmistakable smirk that she had once been accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. Overwhelmed, Bonnie barely got a chance to catch her breath and calm her speeding heart.

**"Damon."**

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too painful to read lol. I didn't really have a great place to cut it off so I decided to post the entire thing. Not sure when another update will be up since I'm battling finals this week but I'll be out for the summer and if things goes well I'll be back soon with another chapter. Anywho, there are a lot of questions that shall be answered as the story progresses. Do me a favor and make sure to voice anything you want answered in your reviews. That helps me avoid leaving things out lol. Hey, I'm human too and I have ADHD so I forget a lot of things I shouldn't.**

**Next chapter will pick up where this one left off. What does Damon have to say about Bonnie's new look and more importantly, about Marcel? Hehe. Will she encounter Klaus? Hmmm, we'll see. Also, will she confront Marcel about this, coincidence? As you can see, Elena is dead in this story but we might get flashbacks, might not. We shall see. Anyway, love to hear from you guys! Love ya! Oh yeah, I haven't placed Savages on the backburner. I typed this while trying to get over my writers block for that story but I shall add to that sometime within a week for those that are reading that one as well. :)**


	2. Speaking of Witch

**A/N: Take note of the ratings change lol. If you don't enjoy smut, skip everything after last line break. There is a really long author's note at the bottom so if you want to read that first, be my guest. No spoilers. Otherwise, enjoy lovelies! Edit: I realized that the line breaks weren't showing up so I went back and added them to this chapter and the last, sorry about that.**

* * *

Bonnie stared at Damon with a look on her face akin to shock, anger, and most of all disbelief. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation and didn't know where to begin in analyzing just what in the hell was going on. One minute she was in potential danger and the next, Damon Salvatore was standing before her with a cocksure grin played about his face, as per usual. How was any of this _rational? _First Klaus, now Damon? What the hell?

Amongst other questions, she wondered how come Damon and that stranger could see her and Klaus couldn't. Her magic had been kind of askance lately so maybe that was why. Or maybe Klaus _had_ seen her and the spell hadn't worked at all? Maybe she read something wrong. Maybe it _was _too vague. Or maybe with her magic, they weren't considered a big enough threat to her. The last option seemed to make the most sense.

**"I must say, Judgy, you're losing your touch. The Bonnie I knew would've had that lowlife on his knees within seconds of him coming near you. Don't tell me you've gotten soft." **Just the sound of his voice brought forth an irrational amount of rage in Bonnie and in a flash her hand was careening against his face in the mightiest back hand she had ever dished in her entire life. Bonnie ignored the sound of her knuckles cracking his stele-like jaw. The way Damon's jaw ticked indicated that he was less than pleased but rather than lash out, he took it all in stride as he tried to reason with her. He had to remember that he needed her on _his _side.

**"I see you're still holding grudge. Listen—" **Bonnie, not satisfied with the results of the slap, reached up and punched Damon square in the nose, shaking her fist in pain as she pulled back. As she clenched her fist, she felt that it was wet and though she couldn't really see in the darkness, she could guess from the sweet metallic smell that it was blood and not mucus dripping from Damon's nose. Damon groaned and held his nose, cussing the entire time while Bonnie smiled in triumph.

**"What. The. ****_Fuck. BONNIE!_****"** Damon growled as he leaned back and snapped his nose back in place. When he was sure he had healed, he leveled his eyes with hers and glared at her. It was hard to fight against the urge to tear her throat out, though judging by her new found strength, that'd be a feat. The smug look on her face as she glared up at him did nothing to mollify his rage, however.

**"How the FUCK did you find me and ****_WHY_**** are you here? Haven't you caused enough destruction in my life?! What do you want Damon? You know what, I don't even fucking ****_CARE_****! Just get the fuck out of my face before I kill your sorry ass right here, right now." **Damon said nothing as he watched Bonnie's chest heave up and down; the anger on her face penetrated the darkness so much so that even someone with the poorest of vision would have been able to see the devil in her features. Knowing things could never go well with a pissed off witch didn't stop Damon from staying put as Bonnie verbally kicked his ass. Rather than say a word, he simply allowed her to release all of her anger and frustrations out on him. Maybe afterwards she'd hear him out. That is, if she didn't storm off first.

**"Did you fucking ****_hear me_****? Do I have to light your ass on fire for you to get it?" **As Bonnie spoke the wind around them began to pick up, carrying both their hair and voices with it. Rather than take head to her advice, Damon took a moment to take in more of Bonnie's features. Everything from her blonde hair, the extra curves she sported and the way she dressed made Damon realize that the Bonnie he knew in Mystic Falls was not the one before him now. She had changed and he wasn't really sure how to approach her since he half expected to see the same little girl she was before she left. It was safe to say nothing about her was little anymore. She clearly could no longer be easily intimidated or manipulated.

**"I. SAID. LEAVE! Damn it, ****_GO_****!" **Thunder cracked the sky and a flash of lightening illuminated every square inch of the West Bank as the torrid wind whipped and howled around them. Damon was instantly thrown from his thoughts. He tried his best to keep up his 'bored expression' but couldn't deny that seeing Bonnie channel this much power unnerved him. The last he checked, she wasn't nearly as strong as this. Sure, in the past she could put on a wind show here and there but to channel a full blown thunderstorm? Something was off and he didn't need to be around her very long to figure it out.

**"Enough with the tantrum already, Bonnie. We really need to talk—" **Once again, Damon was interrupted only this time, the pain she dished was greater than before and she didn't have to lay a finger on him to do it. Gripping his head, Damon dropped to his knees as Bonnie unleashed the worst aneurysm he'd ever experience in his immortal life. Damon squinted up at Bonnie through thin slits as he struggled to find his voice to plead with her to stop. Bonnie grinned to herself as she watched the vampire crumble underneath her.

Seeing Damon in pain gave her a sense of joy she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt vindicated in a sense for all the years he and his brother put her through hell but even still, it wasn't enough. Seeing the blood pour from his nostrils and earlobes wasn't as satisfying as she once imagined it to be. She wanted to see his heart out of his chest and underneath the heel of her stilettos. Smiling when Damon grunted, she snapped the vertebrae along his spinal column one by one, feeling a tingling all throughout her body as he unleashed blood curdling scream after scream. Bonnie could only compare it to one other feeling she knew. An orgasm.

Damon wasn't sure how much life he had left to him but at the going rate, he was sure Bonnie was going to kill him. He suddenly wished he had thought this plan through a little better. How stupid was he to believe she'd run into his arms with glee and jubilee? **"Bonnie. Wait. Listen, please…" **His eyes met hers and she watched as he clenched his teeth in pain before relinquishing her assault on him. The smirk dropped from her face and her eyes filled with angry tears that refused to fall as she glowered at him.

**"The one person I fought hard to protect; who I almost gave my life up for to keep safe. The one person who was ALWAYS in my life no matter what. The ****_one_****. ****_Fucking_****. Person! Who had been there for me from the beginning…" **Bonnie fought hard to reign in her emotions but it was hard to control anything with half of her mind fighting to finish the job on Damon and the other half struggling to hold her insanity together. Everything in her wanted to tear Damon in half and dance in his blood but for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not because he didn't deserve it but because that wasn't the type of person she was. At least she didn't think so. It was hard to tell these days.

**"YOU DID THIS! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BROTHER! You came into her life and turned it upside down! I blame you! You killed who Elena was long before she actually died. You are ****_just _****as responsible as ****_he _****is. I hate you. You fucking disgust me." **In a flurry of seconds, Bonnie went from screaming at the top of her lungs to speaking barely above a whisper. She stared down at Damon with disgust as he breathed as best as he could while trying hard to recover from the attack she unleashed on him. As he squirmed around, Bonnie lifted her foot and placed it on his chest, pushing him further into the ground. The weight of her pressing down on him caused Damon to shout out in pain and grab at her calves as a feeble attempt to remove her feet from his chest. The pressure on his back was excruciating but Bonnie could not care any less.

**"You got a lot of nerve coming here like I owe you something. I don't owe you ****_anything,_**** Damon Salvatore. Nothing but a stake in your goddamn heart. I'd kill you if I thought you were worthy of dying but you're not. You get to live with what the fuck you did forever." **Shaking her leg out of his grip, Bonnie rolled her eyes, repulsed by his very presence as she stalked off but not before calling over her shoulder…

**"Do ****_not_**** contact me again." **Though she knew just better than anybody Damon wouldn't give up that easily; he was too stubborn to. Oh well.

His funeral.

* * *

Marcel followed Niklaus through the sea of people that littered his house. _His _'people'. Hardly any of the faces were unknown to him, given that he knew of every supernatural creature in the city, but the faces he did find unfamiliar were no doubt, human. From the way they all nodded towards Marcel with respect as he passed by, it went without saying that while Niklaus had managed to woo them with his theatrics of a great party, their loyalty would always lie faithfully in him. Judging by the look on Marcel's face, everyone around could sense that he wasn't in the best of moods so they made sure to steer clear and not approach him. Some even looked guilty for attending a party outside of the French Quarter. The guilty ones, Marcel would deal with later, but for now he simply flashed them his famous smirk to placate their worry; only it never reached his eyes.

Niklaus's return had him slightly on edge and while he was concerned, he was less than threatened. Though immortal and deadly, Niklaus was nothing more than a spoiled brat with daddy issues, a big ego, and long eye. It made him sick but he still had to give credit where credit was due. Klaus taught him the tricks of the trade on how to always stay one step ahead of everyone else. Knowing this fact made Marcel certain that Niklaus as only here for one reason.

**"So Marcel, I see you're quite the mover and shaker. I for one ****_love_**** what you've done with the place,"** Niklaus waved his arm in the air around him to signal that he meant the city and not the actual place they were standing in. The two of them were now located in a small den upstairs overlooking the great room below where they were within sight but out of earshot thanks to the loud music from the live band that played down below; a good spot to keep an eye on things. Marcel simply shrugged his shoulders and accepted the glass of scotch Niklaus handed to him. He afforded his sire a humble nod before speaking up.

**"Well you know; I did what needed to be done." **Marcel spoke with finality, causing a gleam of envy to flash in Niklaus's eyes. Marcel noticed it immediately, thus confirming his earlier suspicions. Niklaus was back to claim what he thought was rightfully his. He had been waiting a century for this shoe to drop, for his past demons to come back and look him in the face and by far, Niklaus was the most vicious and feral of them all.

**"Well, cheers mate." **With a raise of his glass, the original hybrid flashed a charming smile as he brought the glass up to his cherry red lips. **"When I left, things were in a bit of disarray. The city was overrun with werewolves, vampires cowered in fear of those pesky witches; speaking of which," **the sinister smirk on Niklaus's face deepened as he swirled around the contents of his glass. Glancing over at Marcel, he took delight in the hardened features of the young man before him. He had created Marcel in his own image and knew that their minds ran on the same circuit. He was sure Marcel knew what he was getting at by the way he tensed significantly. Never one to beat around the bush for long, Niklaus jumped to the chase. **"I hear you have the witches here on quite the leash. That you've managed to land a Bennett no less, calls for a toast. I must say, I admire your charm."**

Marcel's face tightened at the mention of Bonnie and a fleeting thought in the back of his mind led him to wonder if Bonnie's disappearing act had something to do with the sight of the thousand year old hybrid. Marcel wanted to dismiss the thought, not sure how on earth the two could have ever crossed paths but clearly from Niklaus's acknowledgement, he knew just who she was and the power behind her last name. The thought didn't sit well with him but rather than jump to conclusions, Marcel smiled as if he wasn't fazed. It was always best to keep your right hand blind to the activities of the left.

**"You should know how much I love my witches, Klaus." **Marcel smirked as he took swig of whiskey, enjoying the burn as it trickled down his throat. **"Just one of the many things I picked up from the best, am I right?" **The best way to approach a witch, Klaus had taught him, was through the art of seduction. It was sometimes annoying and tedious if you had no interest in the witch, but once the bond of loyalty was sealed, it would be almost impossible for anyone to break. Fear was the second best option but even that fell short of the loyalty they possessed. Klaus had taught him that, but experience recapitulated it to him.

Marcel's smugness made Klaus's expression grim. Both men were quite aware of the subtext of their conversation. While polite on the surface, the two of them were already knee deep in a pissing contest. That was always the dynamic between the two however the Marcel he once knew was much more loyal than the man before him now. This idea didn't blow over well with Klaus. This had to change, and _soon_.

**"I'd be careful if I were you, ****_friend. _****Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and I would ****_hate _****to see something so fickle destroy someone I hold so near and dear." **Klaus did little to hide the sarcasm in his voice, to which Marcel only guffawed. There was something in Marcel's laugh that completely changed the nature of their conversation which quickly went from jovial to challenging.

**"We could say the same for ****_witches_****." **The emphasis on the word made Klaus's smile falter slightly and he and Marcel began an intense eye battle, neither of them wavering. Marcel wasn't sure what his interest in Bonnie was before but his words and Klaus's reaction to them put him on a path of believing that he wanted the witch for himself. Likely story. **"Love is something I'll never have to worry about," **Marcel added with a lick of his lips. Whether he meant the words or not, Klaus couldn't tell but if Marcel was anything like he was in the past, his words rang true.

**"What are you planning? What do you want with her? What is your secret? ****_Friend_****?" **Marcel raised a brow, surprised by how Klaus had dropped the poker face act and had given in to his curiosity so quickly. Marcel fought not to roll his eyes; Klaus was never the patient one. He had almost forgotten.

**"What am I planning?" **Marcel seemed genuinely affronted by the question. **"****_SHOULD_**** I be planning something, Klaus?" **The two men were locked in a staring contest. The air between them had fallen silent safe for the loud music, heavy banter and the low roar of thunder off in the distance. Marcel was slouched on his spine, reclined the armchair across from where Klaus sat with his elbows propped on each side while he lazily swirled the alcohol in his glass about. He appeared to have not a care in the world. Meanwhile Klaus sat up from his position and uncrossed his legs, hunched forward as if in deep thought. Klaus chuckled and looked off in the distance, breaking their stare for a moment before swinging his gaze to a spot on the floor between his feet. Marcel watched intently.

**"No. But I am." **With a smirk, Niklaus cut his eyes up at Marcel who had since stopped twirling his glass around idly and sat up to place it on the center table between them. An excited glint flashed in Marcel's eyes for a brief moment, long enough for Klaus to notice.

**"I'm listening…"**

* * *

Damon menacingly blue eyes blinked rapidly to rid themselves of the stinging pain that stabbed at them. Slowly he sat up, groaning as he did so. His back lit up with a nagging pain, but he couldn't tell if it was slowly increasing or decreasing. He looked up to find that he was underneath a giant oak tree with a dead body lying less than three feet away. He stiffened for a second before his memories came flooding back to him causing him to relax; _he _had killed that guy, whoever he was. Knowing that allowed him to rest easy for a second but not long, for he soon remembered why he was there in the first place.

**"Bonnie." **Damon's voice shook as he growled her name from deep within is throat. The little witch really did a number on him. He wasn't shocked that she had assaulted him; he expected it. She almost always dealt him an ass kicking he more than likely earned; but the intensity of this one was what really caught him off guard. It made him realize something; if it had always been within her powers to unleash that level of fury on him, then all those other attacks were just her holding back on him.

Damon scoffed.

That was a lie. Bonnie _never_ held back. At least not with him, anyway. With her it was always all or nothing. In fact, that same black and white thinking was the reason the two of them bumped heads constantly in the past. He forgot how similar they were sometimes and if he were to place himself in her arrogant little heels, he wouldn't want anything to do with him either. All of this only made him realize furthermore that getting close to her would be harder than he initially thought. He could almost kick himself for underestimating her.

**"Where in the ****_hell_**** did she get that kind of juice," **Damon questioned in a low mumble, face crooked with bewilderment. He mused over the thought for a moment before pushing it all to the back of his mind to deal with later. Bringing himself to his feet, he held his back as he looked around for any signs of her knowing there'd be none. He couldn't help but to remember what she had told him before he blacked out; not to contact her again. Of course, he would pay that no mind. He couldn't just give up. Not after coming this far. Too much was at stake and he had nothing else to go back to so it was only up from here. He would get his revenge and finally end the bastard that rained terror over their lives for five long years.

First things first, however; he needed blood and lots of it.

* * *

Bonnie's anger spiked with her bustling magic were radiating just under the surface of her skin, begging to be unleashed. As she left Damon's unconscious form on the ground, she breathed evenly to prevent the sky from opening up and drowning half the city. Given where they were located, that was the absolute last thing she wanted to do. She drew in deep, measured breaths in efforts to reduce the almost hurricane to merely heavy winds and simple thunder. Her golden hair whipped all about her head as she fought against the winds she inflicted, to make it back inside of the mansion. Her mood was completely sour and all she wanted was to find Marcel and get the hell out of out of there. She didn't care if she ran into Klaus again; with the way she felt, if he got in her way, she'd hurl a ball of molten lava at him without blinking.

Bonnie made it to a side entrance and made her way through the crowd of supernatural creatures and humans alike. Sweaty bodies bounced all around her to the beat of some heavy rap music and she did all she could not to part everyone like the red sea. She made her way through, ignoring the cat calls and the shrewd eyes of many that were pinned to certain parts of her body. She wasn't concerned with any of them, just so long as they didn't step to her incorrectly. She was liable to drop _anybody_ where they stood and not feel guilty about it at all.

After searching the entire downstairs, Bonnie still came up empty handed. Marcel was nowhere to be found. She couldn't help but wonder if he had left her alone to 'take care of some things' as he always put it. If this was true, he'd have hell to pay the next time they crossed paths as well. A frustrated sigh left Bonnie's breath. The very house she stood in was seconds away from going up in flames; flames that would be fueled by her anger and sheer annoyance. Her green eyes glowed brightly as she scanned the crowd once more, her magic increasing her vision on its own accord, searching for Marcel amongst the see of jostling bodies.

While the party had begun as an 'elegant' affair, it was now a full blown house party and Bonnie briefly wondered just when in the fuck did all this happen? Surely she wasn't gone _that_ long. It made her wonder about Klaus's whereabouts and if he knew his nice shindig had gone to the wolves, no pun. She certainly didn't feel underdressed anymore, in fact, compared to some of the scantily clad females running around she even felt a little _over_ dressed.

**"This shit is ratchet," **Bonnie mumbled to herself but couldn't help but laugh. Klaus was either too occupied to notice or not around at all to care. That last thought brought back all of her annoyance and frustrations because if he was gone, then so as Marcel. **"Ugh, Marcel! Where the hell are you?" **If he was anywhere within earshot, he would hear her, but that was a big if.

As much as she wanted to give up and find her own ride back, she felt a strong urge to find him; just to make sure Klaus hadn't tried anything with him. Marcel was very capable of taking care of his own but Klaus still had at least six or seven hundred years on him; that and he was a hybrid. A sinking feeling began to stir in the pit of Bonnie's stomach as she spun around and headed for the second level; the one place she hadn't considered looking. She had just arrived the foot of the stairs when her eyes met Marcel's as he rounded a landing and begun to descend towards her. Next to him was a smirking Klaus. Bonnie could barely focus on Marcel as Niklaus bore holes into her seeing her for the first time since she left Mystic Falls.

Niklaus smiled as the color drained from Bonnie's face completely. It was similar to the look she gave him the night she realized he had body snatched their history teacher, only this look held less shock and much disgust. Klaus smiled. Bonnie had always been the judgmental one. _At least that hadn't changed_ he thought as he gave her a once over, openly admiring her. The changes in her appearance stirred up a hunger inside of him and jealously, he wondered if Marcel had been the inspiration behind these changes. In that moment, Klaus had to refrain from pulling the bastard's heart out of his chest. Everything Marcel had now; Klaus had once owned, even Bonnie in a sense. He wanted it all back.

**"Wow! I take it you are not having fun." **At the sound of Marcel's voice, Bonnie cut her eyes in his direction, frowning at the bright smile on his handsome face.

**"I'm glad you find this amusing. I've been looking all over for you," **Bonnie scoffed with a roll of her eyes as he stepped off the last step and stood in front of her, taking obvious joy out of her annoyed state. **"Let's go," **she demanded, earning an even brighter smile from Marcel.

**"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, alright?"** Marcel cupped Bonnie's face, smiling at how sexy she was when angered but knew well enough that one false move could have her bringing the house crashing down around them. Marcel leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips, sliding his tongue effortlessly pass her tightened lips. It took a moment but Bonnie finally gave in to the kiss, placing her hands on top of his as he deepened the kiss. Marcel's mouth had to have been the deadliest thing on him, or at the very least in the top three.

A moan from her lips prompted Bonnie to pull back when she remembered where she was. Her eyes were clouded with lust for a few moments before she remembered why she was angry in the first place. This caused her to frown up at Marcel and look away from him. In that instant her eyes met Klaus's and for whatever reason, she blushed lightly when she realized that he had been staring the entire time. It was weird showing any emotion other than rage or indifference around the psychotic vampire. _That bastard_, he could have looked away.

**"I will get you out of here ASAP but first," **Marcel turned to the side and extended his arm to Klaus who stood a few stairs above them wearing an inscrutable look on his face. **"I want you to meet my mentor, my savior, and my sire, Niklaus Mikaelson." **Bonnie became speechless at the word, mentor but could barely linger on the thought as Klaus descended the rest of the stairs and stood before her next to Marcel. Bonnie supposed she should have been intimidated by two grinning vampires but the fact that they were supposed to intimidate her caused her to straighten her spine and heft her chin, raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Klaus saw this and smiled genuinely before grabbing her hand gently and placing a kiss on it.

**"Miss Bennett, it's nice to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you." **_Oh, so he's going to play that game, is it? _Bonnie thought to herself as she flashed him the brightest, most fabricated smile she could muster.

**"Charmed, I'm sure. Marcel speaks very highly of you, Niklaus."** Bonnie did everything she could not to sneer at the man who had a part of making her teenage years everything but enjoyable. She wanted nothing more than to burn him where he stood but knew that if she did, it'd be more trouble than it was worth. _It's not like he can die anyway._

On the sidelines, Marcel watched the two of them interact with one another with much scrutiny. While he wasn't exactly sure if they were completely bullshitting or not he was sure to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He never questioned Bonnie's mysterious past before but now, he had to find out just who he was 'sleeping with'.

* * *

The ride back to the East Bank of Louisiana was an interesting one. While Marcel had tried to get Bonnie to tell her what had her in a tizzy, Bonnie was unrelenting, choosing instead to deflect and ask why he hadn't bothered to look for her.

**"Bonnie, that isn't the point," **Marcel replied with an exasperated sigh as he turned in his seat to face her. He was blessed with a gorgeous view of her side profile; the streetlights outside of the tinted windows penetrated the glass, shining on certain parts of her honeyed skin. She sat rigid, leaning against the car door with her arms and legs crossed. The longer he eye-fucked her, the quicker his undead heart raced. It took everything in him not to jump her bones right then and there. The thought made him smile.

**"Well then neither is the reason I 'ran off'," **she huffed, using his earlier words against him. **"Don't worry about it. It's done." **A deadpan expression replaced the smirk that was beginning to form and he found himself biting into his lower lip to keep from saying anything he might regret. Instead, he shook his head with a smile as he reigned in his temper. No one could get a rise out of him quicker than she could and he had yet to really figure out why. He liked to believe it was because they were so much alike. The way she kept things from him irritated the hell out of him, but since she never questioned him on much he held out hope that if he returned that sentiment, her trust in him would increase; although, it was hard to tell if his theory was working sometimes. Gritting his teeth, he decided to bite the bullet on this one, _again_.

**"Alright." **Marcel surrendered raising his hands in defense and smiled when she swung her gaze to him. He didn't flinch under her hard stare like others seemed to do, which made her gaze soften just a tad. She was taking her anger out on him and it wasn't fair. However, she wouldn't apologize because he still failed to make sure she was okay. Also, she still didn't know what the whole ordeal between him and Klaus was, as well as how she managed to land in Marcel's lap, of all people. Maybe it really _was _a coincidence. After all, it's been two years. If Marcel had something planned then it would have happened by now, wouldn't it? He _did_ say they hadn't seen one another in over a century, right?

Bonnie shook her head, wondering why she was even bothering to justify any of this. She hadn't a leg to stand on for now but she'd keep her eyes peeled and run at the first signs of danger.

Los Angeles was nice this time of year.

**"C'mere." **Marcel's voice lowered an octave. He stared at her with intense eyes that almost beckoned her to crawl over the armrest straight into his lap but instead, Bonnie smirked and focused on the landscape outside of her window.

**"I am not your pet. How about ****_you _****come ****_here_****," **she challenged. The other side of the car went still and Bonnie forced herself not to look over at him. However, as seconds passed, there was still no movement from his side. After a while, Bonnie curiously peered over to the left out of the corner of her eye, nearly gasping when she saw that he was hovering over her already, his eyes holding an amused glint. Bonnie grinned. She admired his stealth and blamed his lack of body heat for not being able to sense him.

* * *

It wasn't clear exactly who initiated their make out session but that was hardly the point of it all. By the time Marcel and Bonnie made it back home, he had her pinned to the backseat and they were in a haste to see who could get undressed quicker. The car rolled to a definite stop and the two of them frustratingly pulled away from one another and fixed their clothing. Exiting the car, Marcel rounded to Bonnie's side to assist her and in a flash, had her pinned against the front door leaving the driver behind to close both car doors and drive off shaking his head to himself.

With her legs wrapped around his middle, Bonnie balanced herself between him and the door as Marcel's mouth assaulted every part of her that it could get to. He stopped at her neck and closed his mouth over a spot just above her jugular and sucked firmly but uncharacteristically gentle for a vampire. Bonnie moaned as her midsection tingled and the artery just beneath the surface of his mouth jumped in excitement. Feeling this, Marcel's eyes darkened as the black veins under his eyes skittered under his skin. Groaning against her skin, he kissed the spot tenderly before pulling back and kissing her lips.

**"Damn girl," **was all he muttered as he paused to punch in the code that granted them access inside the house. Bonnie smirked when she felt his arousal prod her midsection and wrapped her arms around his neck as he led them inside. Kicking the door closed, he sped them to master bedroom and placed Bonnie on the bed before kicking off his shows and climbing on top of her.

**"I want this off," **Bonnie commanded, not giving him time to respond as she was already pulling his shirt over his head. Marcel slid out of it with ease and even though it was dark, safe from the moonlight, she could see his abs flex with every move he made. The sight nearly made her salivate. _Boy was __**blessed**__. _

Marcel watched Bonnie as she ogled him and smiled. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless over the years, she still reacted as if it was the first time. Well, not quite. The first time she saw him shirtless, she managed to levitate everything in the room from staring so hard. The memory still made him chuckle. If he hadn't known she was a witch at that point, he would have known then. Focusing all his attention on Bonnie once again, he slid his hands from her knee to the hem of her dress, fingering along the ends before sliding a hand up and along her outer thigh until he reached the straps of her underwear. Bonnie waited on baited breath and squealed when he ripped one side of them. The rest of the underwear loosened against her hips and he slid his hands up the other leg to pull the offending garment away from her body. Bonnie felt her heart rate increase with anticipation and watched as he tossed the solid black panties on the floor. Her green eyes sparkled with lust and Marcel smirked at the smell of her arousal permeating the air. He had never known a smell to be sweeter or more intoxicating than her. It made the creature in him want to drink her dry and the man in him to want to fuck her senseless. He always chose the latter.

In efforts to tease him, Bonnie spread her legs wide, giving him a full view of what's in store for him. Marcel's smile stretched across his face as his lust filled eyes met hers. He reached up and pulled the top half of her dress down and off her shoulders until she was exposed to him from the waist up. Immediately his mouth closed over one of her mounds and a long digit slid inside of her which made her moan out in unexpected pleasure. His finger stroked her insides, soon joined by a second and later a third. The way she stretched around his fingers made him want to throw in the towel and cut straight to the chase, but he refrained. Patience was always a virtue of his.

Bonnie gripped Marcel's head, pushing them further into her chest. He diligently sucked on her hardened nipples as his fingers pumped in and out of her in a fluid, intoxicating motion. A small whimper escaped her lips as he curled a finger inside of her, tapping against a sensitive spot that made her hips buck suddenly. Her nails dragged along the top of his head, to the back of his neck where she latched on. Her pants and moans grew louder and louder, echoing throughout the room as well as the house before they stopped abruptly. Not aware her eyes had been closed, she opened them to find Marcel bringing his fingers up to his mouth. The grin on his face was palpable and made Bonnie's stomach clench with want. Still, she glared up at him impatiently and sat up on her elbows, leaning on one in order to reach out and grab at his belt buckle.

**"Stop playing," **she whined when Marcel reached out to slap her hand away.

**"Who said I was playing?" **Marcel asked with a light tone that Bonnie growled at. She focused on his jeans for a few seconds and smiled the minute they disappeared. Marcel rolled his eyes heaven ward at her antics and smiled down at her before crawling over her and pushing her back into the mattress. Their lips met one another with a rough kiss. Marcel pulled on Bonnie's bottom lip briefly before letting go, granting her access to ravish the rest of his mouth with her tongue. Marcel pulled away once again, silencing Bonnie before she could protest, and slowly slid inside of her.

**"Mmm, shit!" **Bonnie released a pleased gasp and gripped his shoulders tightly while using her legs to pull him closer. A grunt slipped form her lips with each thrust as a sheen of sweat began to surface on her skin. Her hands trailed across his shoulders where the blades met before traveling across his scarred back. Lifting her head, she kissed the crook of his neck before forcing him onto his back. Once straddled, she reached between them and grabbed a hold of him before sliding him inside. Marcel bit his lip and gripped the dress that was still decorating her waist. With no effort at all, the dress ripped in half and fell from her body.

As Bonnie rode him, Marcel grunted below his breath at the feel of Bonnie's walls tightening around his shaft each time she descended upon him. After a while of her driving him absolutely insane, he attempted to sit up only for Bonnie to force him back down, using her magic to do so. Marcel let out a breathless chuckle before drawing up his knees to nudge her forward. Bonnie fell flat on onto his chest with a shocked gasp and he immediately wrapped his large arms around her, rolling over to place her flat on her back once again. With her crushed beneath him, he kept up the rhythm she had started, thrusting harder each time she squirmed beneath him.

The euphoria building up inside of her was nearly too much to bear. Her body tensed entirely as her heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing hitched. Bonnie moaned louder and Marcel gripped her tighter when the walls around them started trembling. Bonnie's mouth opened wide as Marcel gripped one of her thighs and raised it slightly, sliding into her at an angle that made her back arch sharply against him. Her bottom lip trembled and they slowly began levitating off the bed. Without breaking stride, Marcel continued to thrust in and out of her unrelentingly the muscles in his back and shoulder blades working overtime.

Bonnie's hands found his face and pulled him into a deep kiss that though passionate, was anything but gentle. Suspended two feet from the bed, the two of them roughly made love, both of them too wrapped in one another to really realize that they were indeed floating. It wasn't until Marcel hit a spot that broke Bonnie out of her reverie did they both fall back into the plush mattress, but their focus on one another never broke. Bonnie's body began to quiver right after and soon after, an orgasm exploded within her, soaking up everything in its path.

**"Ugh! Dam—fuck! Marcel!" **Marcel didn't seem to notice but Bonnie's eyes shot open the moment she realized her near slip. She nearly shouted Damon's name out loud for God knows what reason. Her already fast pace heart quickened and her surprised expression was hidden in the crook of Marcel's neck. She was almost thankful that he never broke stride, not knowing how violently he would have reacted to being called another man's name during such an intimate moment. Bonnie panted heavily but it was no longer because of the climax she was coming down from. No, it was because she was scared shitless of what almost happened.

One day, and the bastard had already clouded her thoughts.

This was not good.

* * *

**A/N: I'll make this quick (yeah right). Thanks for reading that long ass 13 page chapter. If these are too long, let me know because I can always cut them in half. I hope that smut scene wasn't too soon though if you're anything like me, it's never too soon for smut. I was going to have them be interrupted but I went another route lol. Some questions have been answered but not all and I will get to them as the story progresses. Please include any questions you have in the reviews. I love reading them and if it's something I can answer on the spot, I'll message you. :) **

**To answer how I knew about Marcel's personality, I really just took a guess and read his character through that one promo that was released of the Originals two weeks ago. I was sorta right, sorta off lol. In this story he will be sort of the same but around Bonnie he'll act and treat her differently from others. Why that is you'll find out. :) And also to answer the other story about what role Stefan will play, he will have a bigger role than I originally planned for him. He will be in all ripper mode so yay lol. He won't come in until a while later though, unless I change my mind. **

**I killed Elena off in this for two reasons; one, she pissed me the hell off in 4x19 and even though I used to like her, I've grown to despise her for a while and it's sad because I try not to but she leaves me no choice lmao. The second reason is because I wanted to use her death as a plot device (lol) and try to portray how both Salvatore brothers act without her in their lives. I think we all agree they are much better without pining over her. The way I planned this story in my head, it was going to be Caroline but I didn't want yall to hate me and I love Baroline so, no lol. **

**Oh, next chapter, we will see what Damon is up to in the city and a new character will be introduced. I don't like to give too much away because as a writer, sometimes the story goes in an unexpected direction. Anyway, we will also see Marcel's character Bonnie-less and Bonnie and Damon will no doubt cross paths again. Klaus, well, he'll be in the shadows for now but he's never far behind. Think that's it. ****Oh! I'll be going on Vacation for a week later this month so either I'll add before I leave, somewhere in between if I can or whenever I get back. :)**Okay, I'll go now.


End file.
